


ann the nympho

by slime42069



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bestiality, Explicit Sexual Content, Gangbang, Multi, Orgy, Past Abuse, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Abuse, everyone is bi in this, just warning ya, theres just a ton of sex in this...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slime42069/pseuds/slime42069
Summary: Ann gets fucked a lot
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kitagawa Yusuke/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Morgana & Takamaki Ann, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann, Sakamoto Ryuji/Takamaki Ann, Takamaki Ann & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Takamaki Ann/Everyone, persona 5 protagonist/Sakamoto ryuji/Kitagawa yusuke/takamaki ann
Kudos: 4





	ann the nympho

So it started in highschool when she started seeing kamoshida for shihos sake. She was hoping to subdue him, tame....relax....something along those lines....it started with him stealing her first kiss...he slipped his tongue in her mouth and shoved his hands between her thighs and she was tainted from then on. She felt a numbness wash over her as she did his bidding. She wore slutty outfits for him and he took her picture to blackmail her further. She blew him while he fingered her and she vaguely heard him call her a whore b4 slapping her ass. Every other day she endured his lusts, he anal trained her with a cat tail plug and trained her throat, facefucking her until she puked. Through it all she told herself at least hes doing it to me and not shiho...anns purity was stolen in every way, she felt filthy, all she could do was double down. When she was in slut mode she was a totally different person, she felt her mind go blank and all she could focus on was pleaure. After months of this he had her trained into a perfect little slut. She even came to school with toys in her holes. Ryuji had noticed a change in her, like her spirit was broken and shed been avoiding everyone lately, even shiho. They saw her shadow in the metaverse, that's where they found out shed been doing everything with him, they caught the shadows mid banging and though they interrupted and fought them the shadow kamoshida still proudly proclaimed that this was the least of what hed done to ann. "Could it be true?" Said ryuji, "or is it just his shadow bein cocky?"   
"We should try to find out." So they approached ann one day in a somewhat secluded spot at school. As they approached ann got a little warm, she thought, oh i wish they would gangbang me...but instead they asked about her relationship with kamoshida. She looked down in shame but felt a wave of anger flow over her. "I did it all so hed leave shiho alone...." and to be honest hed kept his word, he had no need to torment shiho if he was getting everything he wanted from ann. (He still abused everyone else tho, naturally) Ryuji was loudly angry of course, he asked her if she wanted revenge and she looked up dramatically, rage in her eyes. "Youre damn right. You can count me in for whatever plans you have." So the og phantom theives were formed, they did all the things, beat up kamoshida in the metaverse and stole his treasure. He confessed his crimes and went to jail. Ann was still the talk of the school but she ignored them what could she do. After a while, randomly, a boy from another class approached her quite boldly for sexual favours. He probably wasn't expecting her to say yes but she did and took him into a supply closet to blow him. The news spread around the school quickly and soon she had guys asking her for hookups almost every day. Of course it eventually reached joker and ryuji so they confronted her about it at the next meeting. They asked her why and she admitted she was utterly addicted, she wasnt sure what else to do. The boys looked at eachother then back to ann. "Just come to us." joker suggested.   
"Yeah instead of havin to do a buncha random dudes we'll do our best to satisfy you." Chimed ryuji.  
"Im not entirely sure you can..." ann said somberly.  
"Well there's 3 of us..." said joker.  
"Wait youre counting morgana??!"  
"Yeah youve never fucked an animal right? New thrill." Chuckled joker.  
Ann laughed. "I guess thats true~"  
"I had no idea you guys were so freaky..."  
"You dont know the half of it." Ann replied. "So lets get started!"   
"For real?? But we're on the school roof what if someone catches us!"  
"Relax, no one comes up here but us." Said ann as she unbuckled jokers belt. She pulled out his half hard dick and got to sucking him right away making him moan. She pulled off his dick just long enough to tell ryuji to quit gawking and pull his dick out. He obeyed and she immediately started stroking him he gasped from the feeling. She switched over to put her mouth on ryuji and he groaned. As she serviced the boys joker put a hand up her skirt, "no panties?"   
"They get in the way" she chuckled. He rubbed her folds and slipped a finger into her slippery entrance. More~ she begged, one finger wasnt close to enough. So joker put in a second finger and hammered her pussy with his hand, she moaned on ryujis dick and moved her hips back to meet his hand. Ryuji came in her mouth and she swallowed his cum, joker removed his fingers and she went to sit on his lap positioning her entrance right above his cock. She plunged and moaned as she reached the base. She rode him vigorously, both of them moaning and grunting, their wet skin slapping loudly. Ryuji got hard again from the sights and sounds so he stood up and grabbed one of her pigtails. "You like it rough yeah?"  
"Yes ryuji, please fuck my throat, use me." She said between gasps and moans. So he gladly obliged her, grabbing her head by the pigtails and shoving her face on his cock. He roughly facefucked her and joker pinched her nipples. Her eyes glazed over and her legs were shaking, she came moaning through her nose, so grateful to have such well endowed male friends to satisfy her needs. Still coming down from her daze she heard joker announce he was cumming so she pulled her mouth off of ryujis dick to beg him to cum inside her. With a few final erratic thrusts he came gripping her hips tight letting out a long moan. She crawled off of joker and presented her butt in the air for ryuji, her face in the ground. Without saying anything, understanding her body language, he took his cue to take his turn with her pussy. She licked her lips and begged for his cum moving her hips back as he fucked her from behind. Ryuji wrapped his arms around her and jackhammered her grunting and muttering obscenities as he came again, his cum mixing with jokers inside her.   
"Its really ok?" Ryuji said as he came back to his senses.  
"Yeah im on the pill dont worry." She stood up, cum dripping down her leg from under her skirt and said cheerfully "thanks so much guys! Im so glad we're friends!" The boys agreed and they all got cleaned up. From then on ann or the boys would call eachother up for fuck sessions. Unfortunately she found morgana wasnt suitable, his real life cat dick was horrible and his dick in the metaverse was too small for her liking. She felt bad rejecting him while she railed her other teammates so she just let him use her but she gained little pleasure from it....she was used to getting used anyway....so yall know what comes neeexxxttt!!!!! Our boy yusuke approaches her on the street to ask her to model for him, she agrees no hesitation, hoping shed get the chance to blow this pretty boy. He played hard to get tho (more like he was just oblivious) so the fateful get-together happened and he requested her nudity. She happily agreed of course, ryuji and joker snickering at yusukes shocked reaction as she started to get undressed. He tried to compose himself and sketch but his hands couldnt stop shaking and he broke his pencil. He apologized and wiped sweat from his brow, looking away in shame.  
"Hey relax kitagawa-kun~" she said slowly approaching him. He didnt dare look up.  
"My apologies takamaki-san, i appear to be struggling to focus today..."  
"Its ok i think i know a way to help you relax♡" she proclaimed as she got on her knees in front of him. As she reached for his belt he jumped up off of his stool "what are you-...."  
How cute hes beet red~she thought and she gave him a sweet smile. "I wanna help you relieve some tension♡"   
"Tension???....." he had no idea what to say this was all so sudden. He looked over to joker and ryuji who had knowing smiles on their lips.   
"Are you gonna take her offer or nah?"   
"I....right here? Right now?"   
"I like being watched but if you prefer we can do this another time just you and me♡" said ann.  
"Please, takamaki-san, dont degrade yourself like this..."   
"Its not degrading! I love it!"  
"Really?..." he thought for a moment. "Well in any case, sensei should be back soon. You three should go for now." So they did lol. They came back a bit later after theyd reached that impassible point in madarames palace...they have to do the door thing. So ann comes over to nude model for him. But instead of actually getting to get naked and blow him which she intended, plot stuff happens instead lol and so yusker joins the phantom theives and they kick madarames shadows ass soon after. The night they have hotpot to celebrate ann knew she had to try to instigate a group fuck session, so she asked if they wanted to do it before or after the meal.  
"Well sojiro's here right now so wouldnt it be better after?" Said ryuji. Ann licked her lips and smiled, a lusty look in her eyes. "Actually....id love for sojiro to join too...I should go ask him!" Ann got to her feet and the boys all yelled wait wait wait no stop. She gave them a pouty look and sat back down. Shed just have to find a way to fuck sojiro without her teammates finding out, no biggie, another day. Today shed focus on celebrating their new team member and hopefully it was a big member♡. So they happily ate and chatted and a few hours pass. After sojiro locked up the store and they cleaned up a bit,(they also sent away morgana lol)ann declared it was time.   
"Lets do it." Said joker as he slid his mattress onto the floor. They all started to get undressed and yusuke tentatively followed their lead.   
"You three really do this all the time?"   
"Yeah, we gotta look out for out friends right?" Replied ryuji.  
"I suppose so..." yusuke had his eyes glued to ann, naked on the mattess on the floor.   
"Im so grateful to have you boys in my life!" She said cheerfully, "i want you all to stuff my holes but please, all 3 of you... cum inside my pussy at least once tonight❤."   
Yusuke gulped and ryuji and joker happily agreed.   
"Hey why dont we have our newest member go first." Suggested joker patting him on the back.  
"Yeah! I agree!" She opened her arms to him. "I cant wait to try out your dick!" She declared. It was indeed a good cock, the longest of the group. Ryuji had the fatest cock in the group and his was her favourite to have in her pussy♡ but she was still excited to feel a brand new cock in her pussy. She knew she just had to blow him so she got right to it, she stroked and licked him sloppily but he was quiet save for his ragged breaths. "Hey dont hold anything back! I wanna hear your voice, please do anything you want to me!"   
"Anything i want?..." he looked down at her finally and she gave him a smile and a nod. He got onto the mattress with her so they were level and pulled her into a kiss. Oh hes that type huh she thought and she felt his hands on her tits, he squeezed them and pinched her nipples and they both moaned. He pulled away from the kiss so he could put his mouth over one of her nipples, she sighed contentedly and glanced at ryuji and joker for a moment who were making out and touching eachother. She smiled at them and leaned back to smile at yusuke who was nuzzled into her chest.  
"Do you wanna be on top?" She asked trying to sound sensual.   
"Um...anythings fine...." he pensivley replied. She chuckled and pushed him onto his back.  
"Alright i like being on top anyway." She declared. And so she squated over his dick and took it slowly, they both gasped as she reached the base. "Its so deep♡..." she rested her hands on his chest as she rode his cock steadily, moaning extra loud when she took his whole length. Yusuke had a strained look on his face, he gripped the sheets and gasped. She only got about 12 pumps in before he came tossing his head back and groaning loudly in that sweet baritone of his♡. "Heheh, go take a break." she told him as she got off of him, "we'll show you how its done~." So he went to sit on the couch and joker and ryuji took his place on the mattress with ann. He watched in awe as ann was overtaken by the 2 boys, ryuji was in front kissing her and playing with her nipples while joker was beind her kissing her neck and shoulders, one hand on her hip the other was between her legs sloppily fingering her wet pussy. Yusuke could feel himself getting hard again already but he would wait a minute before rejoining, he wanted to take note of this image, this would be a good painting... he couldn't help but think lol  
Joker entered her slowly from behind and she moaned into ryujis mouth. They continued to make out as joker pumped her pussy, both hands gripped on her hips. Ryuji grabbed the back of her head and brought her face down to his cock so she happily blew him. She was concentrating on sucking dick so much she didnt notice jokers thrusts getting more erratic before he came suddenly filling up her pussy as well. "Oh, done already?"   
"Im just getting started" replied joker as he pulled out, still hard.   
"Thank goodness♡." The boys repositioned themselves so ryuji was behind her and joker was in front now.  
"Oh wait!" She said.  
They all looked over to yusuke and gestured him over.   
"Its time for the grand finale!" Declared joker.  
"Yeah! I want you all to stuff me full, please come fuck my ass yusuke!!" He nodded and they all got in position, ryuji underneath her, jokers cock level with her face and yusuke behind her. Ryuji entered her first followed by yusuke and she moaned, licking drool from her lips contentedly. She looked up at joker as she took his cock into her mouth and he smiled down at her cupping her face. She had that lusty glazed look in her eyes, her cheeks were flushed and she moaned and whimpered weakly, she was overwhelmed just from the feeling of being so full. The position made it hard for all 3 of the boys to move all at once so they took it slow at first trying to find a rhythm. As much as she enjoyed this feeling, she didnt feel like she could cum unless she was getting pounded, she begged for more and the boys did their best to accommodate, it was too much, she went numb, her eyes rolled back. The ones who could maneuver the easiest were joker and yusuke so they slammed her thoat and ass while ryuji just layed beneath them. Spit dribbled from her chin and her pussy twiched from pleasure. Yusuke was the first to cum of course, deep in her guts, with joker finishing soon after and she swallowed it down. They got off of her and sat next to eachother on the couch. Still inside her, Ryuji wrapped his arms around her and flipped her onto her back. They kissed while he pumped her pussy and she begged for more so he grabbed her ankles to rest on his shoulders so he could fuck her as deep as possible. "Yes ryuji, please fuck me its so good im gonna cum~~" her voice was desperate and ryuji closed his eyes to focus on not cumming before her as he hammered her pussy. She whined and trembled, her eyes rolled back and she dug her nails into the mattress. As she came she shrieked and ryuji couldn't help but cum as well feeling her pussy clench around him, he groaned into her shoulder as he pumped his seed into her still trembling pussy. They layed there for a moment, she was enjoying the feeling of his weight on top of her and his arms around her. She took her legs off his shoulders so she could wrap her arms around him too and pull him in for a kiss. They pulled away to look at the others and saw joker and yusuke were making out too, ann and ryuji smiled and looked back at eachother. "Im so happy i have you guys." Said ann.   
"Yeah, me too." Ryuji agreed and gave her another quick kiss before getting off of her. When he pulled out a bunch of cum started dripping from her pussy, she quickly put her hand over her hole to try to stop the drips.  
"Oops i dont wanna get his sheets dirty," ryuji got up and grabbed her some tissue. Joker and Yusuke were oblivious to anything but eachother at this moment. As ann and ryuji cleaned up they couldn't help but watch the boys as they sloppily kissed and stroked eachothers cocks. Yusuke moaned meekly and he dribbled onto jokers hand. Without any hesitation or suggestion he leaned over to take jokers cock in his mouth to finish him off. Yusuke sighed as joker ran his fingers through his hair, cooing about what a good job he was doing for a first-timer. He had a determined look on his face as he sucked him, taking his whole cock down his throat easily. Joker groaned and held his head in place as he came, yusuke gulped his cum down enthusiastically, and suddenly as if he felt eyes on him he quickly sat up and looked doe-eyed at ryuji and ann who were silently watching the show.   
"Hey dont be embarrassed dude, joker and i do stuff like that all the time." Assured ryuji.  
"Oh i guess u didnt see them earlier cause ur face was in my tits~" ann chuckled.  
"You give a good blowjob for a virgin." Joker tucked a stray hair behind yusukes ear. "Well, ex virgin now~"  
"Honestly it wasnt my first time performing fellatio but that was my first time in every other sense." Everyone was looking at him soberly. "Oh i suppose it wasnt my first kiss either..."  
"Was it with a fellow student?" Ann asked.  
Yusuke stared at the floor, then picked at his nails for a moment "um..." was all he said. Ann jumped up to embrace him. "We're the same."  
Joker put his hand on Yusukes back and ryuji got up to join the other 3 sitting on the arm of the couch he also reached over to squeeze yusukes shoulder.   
"Its destiny." Ann declared. "Its destiny that we all met. Im so happy we have eachother♡" they all agreed. So they all got dressed and joker put his bed back together and insead of going their separate ways they all stayed the night sleeping squished on jokers tiny mattress. Of course halfway through the night ann got up to sleep on the couch cause she needed space and yusuke ended up on the floor. morgana came in the middle of the night and curled up with ann when he saw ryuji and joker cuddling and hogging the bed.  
  
So the 4 of them were intimate with eachother according to their whims. The boys were never so cruel to their sex addicted teammate to leave her out so they always made sure at least one of them was free to see her, theyd never have a threesome to themselves and not invite her it just wouldnt be right! So they continued like this happily for a while. When it came to one on one, they were all great in their own ways ann thought to herself. Their techniques were all different, she liked to think about that instead of paying attention in class. When joker licked her pussy it seemed methodical, like he somehow knew where to touch and what to do, he was even able to make her squirt a few times. He liked to murmer dirty things especially when she blew him. Hed praise her and say how sexy she looked with a cock in her mouth along with all the things he wanted to do to her. When they fucked his rhythm was hard and fast for a while, then hed slow down and theyd switch positions. She was so grateful she could cum just from penetration and the guys were happy to focus on making her cum. Joker liked to switch up the positions a few times during a session, it didnt really matter to him what position they finished in, not like yusuke who insisted on finishing in missionary every time. He said it was so he could see her beautiful face, she chuckled and twirled her hair thinking about the intense gaze he gave her as they fucked. Ah yusuke... one on one he was a different kind of fuck than she was used to. (She made the distinction of one on one sessions because in a group they acted different). He liked to lick her for a long time and when he fingered her he moved gently, she thought, brutality is good but sensuality is good too. He was quiet save for gentle gasps and moans when she sucked his dick. She liked to tease him a lot, he said he was glad for the stamina training and encouraged it, he still couldn't look at her while she blew him though; he kept his eyes shut and bit his knuckles. When it came to fucking he found the best position for ann to cum on his cock was for her to sit on it. He would close his eyes and keep his hands to himself to disconnect is what he told her. When she came from riding him hed wrap his arms around her and pull her in for a kiss. Hed hold her face in front of his and look in her eyes as hed continue thrusting. Hed roll her onto her back and fuck her slow, holding her tight. He said he liked to savour her♡. She thought ryuji could take some tips from him...her one on one sessions with ryuji were the shortest. Though he enjoyed licking her he didnt do it for as long as the others saying "well the fucking is your favourite part too right?" And she couldn't even argue with him. He liked to fuck fast and hard which she enjoyed. He was athletic so he could do things like pick her up and fuck her standing. He was horny enough to go 2 or 3 times in one session, he just needed breaks in between to regain his stamina. She always came multiple times on ryujis big fat cock♡ he could pound her for a long time, to the point where she was screaming and shaking. It was nice to have her big empty house to hook up at, for once in her life she was glad her parents werent home so she could get dicked down loudly whenever she wanted~ and recently they were caught on the roof by the student council president so they decided they couldn't do it at school anymore which was a bummer but it just made them all more excited for their occasional chances. One day After finishing a mementos request ann said she had her own request before they left.   
"Please gangbang me boys! Give me the bukkake treatment♡♡ mona that means you too, The more cum the better!" So they rushed to a safe area. Before she could say anything she had 4 sets of hands on her all at once. They tore at the zippers on her catsuit and pulled off her mask, her sleeves and gloves all while groping at her bared skin. Ryuji picked her up and joker and yusuke pulled off her boots rendering her fully naked. They ambushed her from all angles: kissing, licking, biting, grabing, caressing. Her mind was in a fog. When they were in orgy mode the boys tossed her around like horny animals. She relished in it of course, they always said if she wanted them to stop to just say so but she never did. Joker was sucking on her collarbone while he fingered her, mona was spreading her cheeks and lapping at her asshole, ryuji squeezed her tits as he made out with her and yusuke had his tounge in her ear; he held onto her wherever there was free space. Anns heart was racing and her legs were shaking, joker pulled his fingers out of her and the boys pushed her onto her knees. The boys all pulled out their cocks and she quickly got to servicing them, one in her mouth, and her hands on the other two. As she worked away at the other boys morgana still had his face between her legs. She switched between them so they all got a turn with her mouth. Abruptly ryuji declared "wait i wanna fuck her a bit..." so he picked her up, morgana dropped to the floor with a "hey!" But ryuji didnt even notice him, he was focused on entering her from behind. He pounded her with his hands tight on her hips and she bent over to keep sucking and stroking the other boys through her moans.  
"Hey i want a turn too!" Morgana whined.   
"Alright, alright..." ryuji pulled out and told ann to get on her knees. She crouched down low so mona could reach her holes and he slipped himself into her slick pussy. Between the wetness and his size she could hardly feel anything. All mona could feel was the warm wet soft of her insides and he mewled hornily, humping her as best he could. She reached behind to grab his ass and try and push him further in, her pussy was screaming more more more and she whined in frustration. After a little while ryuji decided, "ok i think youve fucked her about as long as me, give someone else a turn!"   
"Hrm..." mona was clearly disappointed but still wanted to be fair. "Okkkk...." he got off of her and she stood up. Yusuke approached and grabbed her arms turning her around so her back was to him. Hed opted to take her from behind as well, her back arched and she gasped as he hilted himself fully inside her. He held her arms back as he fucked her, their skin slapping loudly. The other 3 idly touched themselves as they watched them. She had a desperate look on her face and her moans came out raspy "its so deep........im gonna cum....." she croaked. Yusuke wanted to hear her orgasm so he put his arms around her waist and reached one hand between her legs to work her clit as he pounded her pussy. As she came she shrieked, her legs shaking so hard she could barely stand. He held her up and kissed her neck basking in the feeling of her insides quivering around his cock.   
"No fair yusuke got to fuck her longer than both of us!" Complained morgana.  
"Ah whatever." Ryuji brushed him off. "He was makin her cum, itd be cruel to stop them."  
"My apologies mona," he looked at ann "he gets to use you the least out of all of us after all..."  
"yeah, yeah...ok mona come fuck my ass while joker takes his turn." Joker and ann got into postition on the ground, morgana sulking over to them.  
"I know you're only doing this out of obligation lady ann but...im going to enjoy it anyway!" He plunged into her asshole and groaned, his legs shaking a little. Ann was enjoying the feeling of both of her holes being filled, in fact though monas dick wasnt the biggest thing shed had in her ass the little bit of pressure along with jokers pumping felt extra nice. She looked up to see if one of the other boys would stuff her mouth but they were occupied with eachother instead. Mona declared he was ready to cum so ann said "oh oh you have to cum on my face!" And flipped herself over so her back was to jokers chest.  
She opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, greedy for cum. Mona stroked himself until he came dribbling his seed onto her lips and onto her tongue, groaning as he did. She thanked him and he excused himself. Ann sat up so she could bounce on jokers dick, she whined sucked on her fingers. "Wont one of you come fuck my face?" Ryuji and yusuke stopped kissing for a moment to look at her then they looked back at eachother, "are you thinkin what im thinkin?" Asked ryuji  
"I believe so." They let go of eachother and approached ann, a huge lusty grin on her face. "Open wide~" she obeyed and was rewarded with both of the boys cocks shoved into her mouth. She gagged, choked and tears streamed down her face, snot and drool dribbling down her chin as they face fucked her. Joker announced he was ready to cum so the boys all pulled out of her and ann got into postition on her knees: mouth wide, tounge out she looked up at them and and begged for it with her big puppy dog eyes. The 3 boys all crowded around her stroking themselves vigorously, she touched herself and squeezed one of her tits. Joker came first, his cum dripping onto her lips her mouth and chin. Ryuji came next getting her cheek before moving in closer to get at her mouth, dribbling onto her tongue and chin. Yusuke grabbed her head and held her face in front of his cock, "radiant...Your face is a canvas to be painted with our seed!" He spattered his cum a little too close to one of her eyes and rubbed the rest out onto her lips just under her nose.  
Ann looked up at the boys, happy and content to have 4 loads on her face, she swallowed down the pile that had gathered on her tongue and smiled. The boys all smiled back at her. "Splendid~" beamed yusuke.  
"Yeah that was super hot!" Chimed ryuji. "We should do it again sometime."   
"Definitely." Joker agreed and they all got cleaned up and dressed. Ann gave kisses to all the boys before they left mementos and went their separate ways. As joker walked home he noticed the student council prez tailing him with a magazine in front of her face. He wondered what that was about but brushed it off, figuring hed deal with it later.

**Author's Note:**

> So the next chapter will have makoto and maybe the rest of the theives joining...im sure ill write it eventually i have some ideas for the other girls joining but im also not sure lol anyway i know this is poopy im just havin fun lol


End file.
